Roadtrippin'
by h0llaJess
Summary: Delia and Garrett go on a road trip as a friendship bonding type of retreat. But what happens when they're stuck in a car driving for more than three hours? Will it lead to more than a friendship?


Hey **guys! So I had this idea in the back of my mind ever since Delia blackmailed Garrett to drive her around everywhere and I finally got around to writing it. Enjoy!**

* * *

"You're going too slowly!" Delia yelled out.

"Well, sorry!" as Garrett emphasized the last syllable of the word, "I don't want to be pulled over by the cops."

"You're well below the speed limit," she bellowed.

They have both been stuck in Garrett's mom's car for the past three hours and Delia has enough of Garrett's 'obeying the traffic rules.' It was Delia's idea to go on a road trip as a friendship bonding thing. But after three hours with Mr. I'll Go 15 MPH, she could not take it anymore. That and probably the fact that they are still in Chicago by Garrett's driving.

"I should've never suggested this road trip friendship bonding thing. Should've asked Logan instead," she stated.

"Hey! I am offended. And since we're stating the facts: Logan can't drive so you would've been in his basement while he's driving with his wheel that Lindy gave him that time when she felt guilty about not saving him when the fir-."

"DUDE. Stop with all of this. Just stop. I just want some peace and quiet."

"Fine."

Delia shot him a look. While he was keeping his eyes on the road, he immediately knew that he was, in fact, being the opposite of quiet by his statement.

Things couldn't have been going worse for Garrett. He was almost out of gas and his car was packed with useless things that Delia suggested would help the bonding.

"You know, some people could consider being stuck in this car as bonding," he said attempting to get her out of anger.

"Well, I guess you're right. We could play the game I found online that helps with the bonding."

"Shoot."

Delia nodded and pulled out the game on her phone. It was called the Friendship Tag, usually done on YouTube and usually answering towards the other person but it'll do.

"Okay. First question. Favorite color?" she asked.

"You know my favorite color."

"Y-oh yeah," she hesitated, "Um..."

Garrett quickly looks at her, "What? What?! You don't know my favorite color? We've been friends since third grade! How do you not know?!"

"Well I have three other best friends to keep track of. So information usually is jumbled around. I would say your favorite color is purple but I think that's Jasmine's favorite."

"Delia, how could you?! Side note, my favorite color is purple. Yours is mahogany."

"Aw, Garbear you remembered!"

"Of course I did, unlike you."

"Oh kay, moving on. Birthday."

"Delia Felicity Delfano, you better know my birthday," Garrett said using his best ability to make a stern voice.

"How do you know my middle name? Anyways it's November 12th."

"Fortunately, you are right. And well I have my ways," he said as he winked at her. Delia felt a warm tingling sensation in her cheeks but ignored it.

"And mine?"

"March 26th. The same day my mom got Garrett 4. Great day for my mom. Bad day for my namesake."

Delia bursted out laughing. She always found that situation hilarious, the fact that Garrett was named after a dog, well, after two dogs.

"Alright, so we kind of answered the how and when did we meet. Oh! This is a good question. What is your biggest fear and before you answer, you're scared of everything. Ha! In your face! Boom," she exclaimed while making an explosion hand gesture.

Garrett silently chuckled to himself, he found it cute how Delia just took the initiative to answer the question before he could get a word in.

He cleared his throat and said, "Your biggest fear is not being able to find someone who will understand and love you to the ends of the earth."

Delia quickly changed her happy-go-lucky expression to serious. Yes, Delia is the quirky, lovable gal that everyone knows but when she's around Lindy and Jasmine she feels inferior. She doesn't compare to them. Jasmine can get any boy she wants, along with Lindy. Her, on the other hand, it takes her awhile to go up to a guy, let alone open up to them.

"Y-you know," she stuttered. Her heart rate accelerated

"I know you Deels."

"Pull over."

Garrett obeyed her command. He may be a fearful person but he is inquisitive. Delia might have taken an intro class to psychology but Garrett's dad is a psychologist and he's been basically sitting in his office with his clients all the time.

"Delia, there's a lot about me you don't know."

"And that's why we're going on this bonding road trip! So tell me more about yourself," she said sounding intrigued and wanting to change the subject.

"C'mon. Reveal yourself. Everyone does say you're an enigma, prove them wrong. Tell me."

Delia was reluctant to tell Garrett. They've been friends for so long yet she has held this in for so long. She was bound to break.

She let out a sigh and began, "Okay, my parents recently said they wanted a divorce and it broke me. I always believed in a happy ending where the prince and the princess would live happily ever after and be together till the end of time. But now, I'm not even sure if that's even an option anymore. But yes, I do want to strive to find someone who will be charmed by my weird habits and will love me for me. Is that too much to ask?"

Garrett couldn't believe the level of response he just heard. Delia barely even talks about her personal life, let alone values and beliefs. This is the road trip of bonding and he did learn a lot more than when they first started driving.

He grinned and said, "Not at all. Thank you for telling me all of that. And I'm sorry about your parents' divorce. But they'll always have one thing in common even if they're thousand miles apart and that's you. You are the source of their happiness together. You bind them together."

Delia, on the verge of tears, couldn't believe the wonderful things she was hearing from Garrett. For once she felt loved and appreciated, something that she hasn't been receiving at home. She, then, initiated a hug to Garrett by pulling him to her side. He wrapped his arms around her waist even though it was quite awkward since they were still in a car, her arms around his neck. Garrett was able to intake the perfume she was wearing and though he didn't usually like girls wearing them, believing it was a turn off, he enveloped the smell and signaled endorphins which may have signaled a little action down there. After a couple seconds they pulled away from each other. If this was a movie, before they fully pulled apart they would look into each other's eyes, realize they were meant to be, fall in love and kiss. Sadly, this isn't a movie. But they did feel sparks, there was something between the two bodies that they can't deny.

Garrett clears his throat. Since they've pulled over, they haven't cover much distance to call it a road trip. The day is still young and so are the two in the car.

"Let's get back on the road. Shall we?" he asked breaking the silence. He didn't wait for her reply and started the engine.

Trying to make the best out of the uncomfortable situation, "C'mon just because we had an honest moment doesn't mean we can't continue the Friendship Tag thingy," Garrett stated.

Its apparent Delia was still fazed by the hug. It just felt like home. "Oh, um yeah, let me just scroll down…" A question caught her eye, reluctant but hopeful she said, "This one seems interesting, 'Name their crush.'" She held her breath.

Garrett's eyebrows furrowed. He liked girls, but he never devoted his time to chasing one specific girl. He always found something wrong with them, one specific trait he didn't like, and that was all he would ever focus on. Even when hanging out with Logan, the girls they approach lean towards Logan rather than to him. Hesitant, "I-I can honestly say no one has crossed my mind."

Delia knew him better than that. Someone was on his mind. "You can tell me. I mean, I trusted you with what I said to you earlier, let me reciprocate that," she said gently.

It was do or die time for Garrett. Less than several minutes he resumed driving, he pulled over yet again.

"Why did you stop the car?" Delia questioned.

"Because… I like you."

"Wait. What?" her pupils dilating to almost her eyes popping out of her head.

"Please don't make me repeat it again. I'm already sweating through my three layer of clothes."

"It's okay. Because I like you too," she said giggling at Garrett's sweat comment.

"So… what now?" she questioned.

Garrett gave a long deep thought, considering this has never happened before, he wasn't sure what to do. But the journey has just begun.

With a big smile emerging on his face, he turned on the engine again and said, "Let's go."

"Where?" she asked returning the smile.

"Anywhere. As long as I'm with you, nothing else matters." He reached out his hand signaling her to place her hand there.

As she placed her hand in his, she felt this familiarity and sigh of relief, that someone cares for her and loves her for all the wacky things she used to do and will do in the future. Sometimes the best relationship is with the person you've known your whole life.

Garrett put more pressure on the pedal increasing the speed of the car. Life's too short to be safe. Drive with a little more edge. Love recklessly and throw caution to the wind.

They didn't know where they were going but it doesn't matter because they found each other, which was more than enough. The other's company brought them the feeling of home and comfort which was more than what they could ask for.

* * *

 **Well, what did you guys think? Let me know in the review section or via Twitter! Thanks for reading and hopefully I'll get unstuck from my** Jogan **writers block soon enough! x**


End file.
